


Reassurance

by firecracker189



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teen!Tony, big brother!rhodey, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Tony's always had an intolerance for sushi. Rhodey sees through his bullshit, and is a good big brother.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Rhodey have been in a regression relationship since university. Tony usually falls about sixteen or seventeen, and Rhodey is his big brother. I also hc that Tony has bladder control issues when he's in his big headspace or his younger one, so.

Tony politely excused himself from the table, flashing a slightly less brilliant than normal smile to those he left behind. He walked quickly, loosening his collar and taking off his sunglasses, shoving them into the pocket of his jacket as he went, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he approached the corner that held the bathrooms. As soon as the door closed and locked behind him, Tony was on his knees, not caring for the price of the suit he was wearing as he retched into the toilet.

A moment later his phone rang and JARVIS automatically projected the holographic call so Tony could see it. He groaned loudly and rested his forehead on his arm as his stomach did another roll. “Do you ever pick a convenient time to call?” he griped as he sucked in a sharp breath.

Rhodey eyed him seriously. “Tony, JARVIS called me. He said you were sick, so of course I let him put me through.”

Tony retched again and Rhodey winced. “You-you’d think…” Tony spat into the bowl and pulled the flusher. “That by now there’d be no more sushi…but here we are.”

Rhodey made a little sympathetic sound. “Do you want me to pick you up, take you home?”

Tony was about to protest when another round of nausea took over. “P-please,” he gasped.

“Okay. Sit tight. I’m on the way right now, actually. Be there in about ten minutes. Tell me,” Rhodey asked with a look Tony couldn’t place and didn’t care to expend the energy on classifying at the moment. “How’s your headspace today, champ?”

Tony made a little sound that was halfway between a whimper and a groan.

“I’m gonna take that to mean that you’ve been having some trouble today.” Rhodey said softly. “Well, we’ll fix that soon enough. I’ll see you in a minute.”

Tony tried to cuss him out, but JARVIS had already ended the call. “J, why’d you let him come?” he complained, but JARVIS only silenced him.

_Sir, you know as well as I do that Colonel Rhodes cannot be dissuaded when he sets his mind to something. I suggest you clean yourself up as best as possible and get ready to face a few pictures before you get into the car._

Tony muttered several epithets to his AI as he pushed to his feet and wiped a damp paper towel over his face and neck and straightened up a little as he looked at himself in the mirror: pale and sweaty, but nothing too out of the ordinary. He grabbed his phone and headed for the front of the restaurant and flashed a few smiles for the paps as he waited for the car to pull up.

Once Rhodey pulled into the parking lot, Tony slipped into the passenger seat quietly and slumped against the seat, grateful for the tinted windows.

“Feel like shit,” he mumbled, and Rhodey handed him something cold in a can. Tony took an experimental sip and sighed gratefully. Ginger ale. Rhodey always took good care of him.

“Watch your language,” the other man chastised, and Tony wilted under his scrutiny.

“Gimme some slack, I’m sick.”

“From an intolerance you somehow haven’t figured out how to ignore yet.” Was Rhodey’s response as he turned onto the road leading towards the house.

Tony grumbled quietly to himself, setting the can back into the cup holder and holding onto his stomach as Rhodey rounded the side of the car and opened his door. “Can you walk or do you want help?” Tony whined softly and reached out a hand. Rhodey helped him up and to the elevator. “I want you to shower off and then crawl in bed. I’m going down to the kitchen to get you some tea to settle your stomach.”

After he took a shower (quite the feat on his wobbly legs), Tony put on his baggiest most comfortable sweats and a tee shirt he’d stolen from Rhodey several years back, crawling into bed and waiting for him to come back. As soon as he did, Tony reached out both his arms with a plaintive look on his face. Rhodey set the steaming mug on the bedside table and shushed him softly. “Hang on just a minute. Let me change clothes first. This uniform ain’t the comfiest thing in the world.”

Fortunately, he kept a stash of casual and relaxation clothes at Tony’s place for days when he needed to come straight from work to spend time with his boy. He rooted around the closet and changed into a pair of sweats and a tee, then crawled up beside Tony, letting him curl up against his side. “Hey, bud,” he whispered softly, and petted Tony’s hair lightly. “How are you feeling? How old are you? About normal, or maybe younger?”

Tony leaned up against Rhodey and sighed deeply. “Normal. But….” He flushed. “Had a little accident at the restaurant. I put on protection just in case, but…”

“Having a bad bladder day?” Rhodey asked in sympathy, kissing the side of Tony’s head. Tony normally fell about sixteen or seventeen, but even when he was fully in his adult headspace he tended to have days where he had several narrow misses with his bladder. “I understand, bud.” They tended to keep pull-ups stocked just for maintenance. Though, for Tony Stark, even being a regresser that fell at seventeen or sixteen meant he was young. Tony’s hard life had led him to be a bit on the young side when he had proper adult supervision. Rhodey nuzzled at Tony’s hair softly. “Pick something to watch?” he asked, as Tony shifted to straddle his lap, surprising him by laying his head on his shoulder and putting his arms around his waist. “Mm? You don’t wanna watch tv? Well, that’s okay too.” He patted Tony’s back and Tony made a little pathetic sound.

“Feel like shit,” Tony mumbled, though it was muffled a little bit. Rhodey moved a little to look at him, to check if he had any fever, and found that he was sucking his thumb. A nervous holdover habit from their university days, Tony didn’t tend to do it often, but if he was sick or injured it was a go to soother for him. He rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. “Want your blanket?” he asked, and Tony nodded. “Alright. Sit tight, bud.” He gently pushed Tony off his lap and went to the closet, pulling down the ratty old blanket. Soft blue and green plaid with a few odd patches here and there, it was Tony’s favorite thing to bundle up in whenever things got to be a little too much. “Here,” he shook the blanket out and wrapped it around Tony’s shoulders. He could see Tony practically deflate as the blanket settled around him, though he did still make a little sound and reach out as Rhodey sat back down.

“You’re abnormally clingy today, Tone.” Rhodey said softly, but he didn’t mind at all. Tony pulled up a holographic keyboard and typed a few commands, and a few minutes later JARVIS started playing some _Frasier_ reruns, a show that frequently played at about three AM back when they were at school together.

“Just wanted _you_.” Tony said by way of soft reply. “I missed you,” he said, and his eyes went a little wet. “I-I missed spending time with you, like this…” he sniffled a little and calmed down when he felt lips against his hair.

“It’s alright, calm down. I’m not mad at you, T, it’s alright. You can sit in my lap again if you want to,” he bribed, and then let out a soft laugh as Tony immediately complied, taking up his residence once more, back to Rhodey’s chest. It took a while for him to unwind and calm down, but by the time the third episode was over, Rhodey was rubbing at Tony’s stomach and Tony was dozing off, thumb firmly in his mouth. Rhodey kissed his head again. “I missed you, little brother.”


End file.
